sinowbeatsfandomcom-20200214-history
SinowBeats Wikia
Welcome The Unofficial Database for the YouTuber and Twitch Streamer SinowBeats. Youtube followers: 30k Twitch followers: 14k SinowBeats fans are called Pigs (or cash/pay pigs), used as a term of endearment for his twitch subscribers. SinowBeats SinowBeats is a Scottish [https://www.twitch.tv/sinowbeats Streamer] and [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQghs_p93F6BdyRiPJST2rg YouTuber] with a devoted fanbase. When he first started YouTube he was living in Yokohama, Japan while studying the language for University, before returning to his home in Scotland. Therefore, he isn't only a streamer but he is also a Japanese translator. He got his username from the game Phantasy Star Online. He became interested in learning Japanese as a teenager because he wanted to play Japanese games the hadn't been dubbed for the english public. Known as Sinow, his real name is Lloyd (not Llyod). Sinow started uploading videos on YouTube in April 2015. He quickly became known for playing Resident Evil and Kitty Powers, and started playing games with TheRPGMinx, a popular YouTuber friend who helped him start up his channel. In July 2015 began the legendary series with Minx, known as SOS (Shit On Steam), where they played random steam games that were often terrible, for some good laughs. This gave his channel a big boost in popularity; the series ended Sep 25, 2016. On Twitch Sinow often plays older (retro) games, and Japanese games he translates to English, which is something he also did on YouTube. He has a great deal of patience for older games and their sometimes janky controls, and in general is very good at games (though sometimes his "hubris" gets the best of him). He isn't particularly fond of stealthy games. Sinow has a growing fan base on [https://www.twitch.tv/sinowbeats Twitch] where he streams every week. He generally plays retro games during the week but on Sundays he hosts a [http://sinowbeats.wikia.com/wiki/Trivia_night Trivia Night] with some friends. Trivia Night is where Sinow and his guest hosts compete in games such as: The Weakest Link, Family Feud, Who wants to be a Millionaire, Jeopardy, and many others. This show began in 2015. A regular on Trivia Night, Brian, doesn't know films and has trouble answering questions (meme) on the topic. He is the father of Dingle-Dangle Grandpa. He also doesn't know about dolphins and porpoises, is a nipple, and changes his branding often. Another regular on Trivia Night, Shinpoki, a fellow streamer and collaborator on YouTube on a game series about a bicycle, is "only let out of her cage" for Trivia Nights. There's also [https://twitter.com/MadMaxibon Max],''' a talented video editor and (occasional) streamer. He sounds like Moss from The IT Crowd and draws really cute faces. In December 2018 '''Sinow's friend [https://twitter.com/offensivejake?lang=en Jake] created a fan account for Trivia Night on twitter, sharing there some good clips from Trivia Nights. Sinow often says "kanpai" (cheers in Japanese), or sometimes "canned pie", to thank people for subscribing/donating/cheering on Twitch. He's more of a new years eve guy than a Christmas guy, and he likes seafood. Smells delightful thanks to his apple scented shampoo. Nicknames: * Mr. Japan (Dec. 16, 2018 updated to Dr. Japan, or Professor Japan as of Jan. 2nd 2019) * Scottish Malf * The Internet's Best Boi Merchandise is available streamlabs: https://streamlabs.com/sinowbeats/#/merch Streamers SinowBeats collaborates with: SinowBeats' Memes: General: * Dungreed * Hubris * Jake Blue *Shut It down *Dinguses *Troglodyte * Canned Pie * The Goblin * Long Time No See * Sinow with red hair * Busy Bee (Yakuza 0 meme) Trivia Night: * Dingle-dangle grandpa * Monokumna * Eddie is a sexist? * Brian always gets voted out first (according to himself) * BONK (Weakest Link meme) * Sinow hates Harry Potter so an account called HarryPotterFandom gained attention when subbed (Dec 23, 2018). * Cha boi moses * Guava Cream Pies * Sinow Cheats * Gollum get the ring * Ya hi Hillary (Rigged Lucinda) (Meekest Link meme) * meow meow meow (TKO meme) * Mr. Slappy * Greggs sausage rolls * Sinowsandra * "It's in your mouth and it's real sticky" -Shinpoki * Ugu * Wink Wonk * Irn-bru * George Lucas (But With Green Eyes) * #JusticeForJules (Justice was achieved due to the hard work of Brian) * Gregg's Sells Them * Bakers (Family Feud meme) * My Wife (Family Feud meme) * The Clergy (Family Feud meme) Sinows Twitch Emotes: Gottem.png Kingkuma.png 1-10.0.png Kanpai.png 1.0.png Sinowchadface.png 1-4.0.png 1-5.0.png 1-3.0.png 1-2.0.png 1-1.0.png Steel.png 1-9.0.png 1.0_9.20.45_PM.png 1-6.0.png Pigs.png sinowLuck, sinowHubris & sinowSavage emotes by Thomas Latest activity Category:Browse